


With or Without Mistletoe

by joanc24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - High School, Christmas Fluff, Cute, Derek Is A Senior, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mild underage drinking, Shy Derek, stiles is a junior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joanc24/pseuds/joanc24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi." Stiles' face is a bit flushed, he guesses from trying to catch up to Derek.</p><p>"Hi." Why the hell does his voice sound so breezy? Play it cool, dammit.</p><p>"So, I was just checking if you're still coming tonight? To Lydia's Christmas party?" </p><p>"I think so, yeah." See? Derek can be cool and collected. </p><p>Fuck you very much, Erica.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With or Without Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd
> 
> Sadly, I don't own any of the characters blah blah
> 
> Update: Thanks to hedgehounited for helping me with video game references!

"Oh for the love of...snap out of it, Derek!"

Erica shrieked and threw a french fry hitting him right in the face making him jump in his seat.

"What..."

"I swear If I catch you daydreaming again I'm gonna dump my soda on your lap."

You'd think it was an empty threat, but Derek knew Erica had enough gall and would act on her words without a doubt. Act first, ask forgiveness later was her motto, though Derek has never heard her utter those words before.

"I wasn't daydreaming, Erica. I'm trying to remember something."

"Oh, really? What is it then?"

"Well, If you've let me think maybe I could remember."

"I know what you forgot!" Erica suddenly drop her voice to whisper dramatically, "Your balls!"

" _Erica!_ "

"Just go ask him out already!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

He knew exactly what she was talking about. His crush was a not-so-secret amongst his closest friends, but he prefers to not acknowledge it much to avoid others from finding out. He looks over to Isaac seated beside him knowing he'll gang up on him with Erica like always, but his entire focus is on his lunch tray just like Boyd in the other side of the lunch table.

"So, you weren't eavesdropping on Stilinski's conversation?"

"No."

It's not eavesdropping if the other boy has a loud mouth and most of his conversations can mostly be overheard by others in the cafeteria.

"Just because you weren't _looking_ at him doesn't mean I didn't see you hold in a smile at hearing his joke about meatloaf."

"You're delusional."

"You're a ball-less coward."

"You're both annoying."

Boyd's gruff voice speaks up, but he doesn't look up from his food. Of course, Isaac's head does pop up with a sly grin.

"Don't forget childish. I'm siding with Erica on this, of course."

"Eat your pudding, Isaac."

Derek glares at him knowing it's pointless the other teen is already leaning over to speak to Erica as if Derek isn't even there anymore.

"Did you see him stalking Stilinski's Instagram yesterday during study hall?"

"Yeah, his heart eyes almost made me barf."

They mockingly laugh at him and it brings up a new thought to Derek.

"I finally know what I want for Christmas. New friends." He glares at them both and sees Boyd finally stare up at him with an eyebrow raised. "Except for Boyd, he's my favorite." Boyd nods and goes back to eating.

"Cry me a river, you big baby." Erica says while holding laughter.

Thankfully, someone comes up to their lunch table just then and interrupts whatever she was about to continue bothering him with.

"Hey, guys!"

A tall, lean, black-haired guy stands at the end of the table smiling with dimples. Isaac drops his pudding and smiles widely at the guy.

"Sup, Danny?"

Oh, so this is Isaac's new study buddy. Erica and he constantly mock him about his crush, but he is just as bad as Derek is. Well, not really, considering Isaac actually talks to his, but whatever.

"Lydia is throwing a 'Pre-Christmas Eve' party tomorrow night at her lake house and you guys are invited. That cool?"

Erica scoffs while playing with her blonde hair and says to Danny, "What makes you think were going? Since when does Martin invite us?"

Danny gets this uncomfortable look across his face and looks unsure how to respond back. Is not like their little group is unpopular is more like most people steer clear of them.

Erica has _way_ too much personality for many people, case in point. Boyd looks very intimidating because of his bulk and indifferent face. Isaac has trust issues and it takes a lot out of him to let people in and Derek apparently has a resting murder face that tends to creep people out. Is not a problem for him considering he'd rather crack open a book than whip out his phone and take a selfie.

"Maybe if you weren't so mean to everyone, Erica." Isaac glares at her and Derek's pretty sure he kicked her shoe under the table. She only rolls her eyes and starts playing with the grapes on her fruit bowl.

"It's cool, we'll be there." Boyd chimes in for her at Danny, who looks a bit more settled now.

"All of you?" Danny looks at Isaac and Derek especially after he asked and everyone nods. "Nice, we'll see you all tomorrow. Be there after 9."

He smiles before leaving and winks at Isaac. He sees his curly-haired friend smiling shyly before turning to him looking smug.

"Well, I guess it's your chance to spend time with Stiles."

"If you ask Danny to dance, sure."

Isaac keeps that smug look and says daringly, "Challenge accepted."

That night Derek finds himself thinking non-stop about Stiles. Is not that much different than most nights, except this was him thinking about what he'll do or say if he sees Stiles at the party tomorrow night.

Will they get to talk? Can he make Stiles laugh? Derek doesn't think he's joke funny, but he gets Boyd to laugh from time to time and that's a feat in its self!

Will they dance? He can get away with swaying and moving his arms a bit fine, but besides the waltz, he doesn't know what to do with his body at all. He only knows how to waltz because Cora insisted he learned for her sweet sixteen last year.

What if Stiles doesn't even see him? Or worse, what if he does see Derek, but doesn't care? Like, 'oh there's Danny and Isaac and Isaac's weird looking friend, let me go get some chips'. Stiles is a junior, so they don't have any classes together. Why would he even know Derek's name? He's sure to know Laura's. Everybody knows who his twin is, but most people forget their even siblings.

Speaking -more like thinking- of the devil.

"Derek! Quit it with the Fall Out Boy, stop angsting and go to sleep!

He doesn't even look up to see Laura's retreating form from his now closed bedroom door, but it reminds him that yes, he really needs to sleep. He puts on his headphones, changes the music track to film scores and tries to think of anything but a certain mole-dotted doe-eyed guy.

\----

"Derek, wait up!"

A voice that Derek is extremely familiar with but has never been directed at him stops him on his way to his next class. He turns slowly towards it and his green eyes meet warm brown ones. He knows warm isn't a color, but it how Stiles' eyes make him feel, alright?

"Uh, umm, yes?" Eloquent, great.

"Hi." Stiles' face is a bit flushed, he guesses from trying to catch up to Derek.

"Hi." Why the hell does his voice sound so breezy? Play it cool, dammit.

"So, I was just checking if you're still coming tonight? To Lydia's Christmas party?"

Stiles' voice sounds shy, a weird contrast to his usual loud persona. Also, the younger boy keeps fidgeting with his royal blue hoodie straps in his hands and his feet are shuffling a bit making Derek think he might be nervous right now.

"I think so, yeah." See? Derek can be cool and collected.

_Fuck you very much, Erica._

"Awesome! I wasn't sure since you've never come to any before."

Before? Now he's confused. Derek is a senior and so he's been to a couple of parties here and there, but he's never been invited to Lydia Martin's legendary parties and he's not one to crash.

"I hadn't been invited before."

"What do you mean? I've left you invites in your locker." Stiles is the one confused now, his eyes widening and his pretty mouth gaping.

"Really? I've never seen one."

"Locker 264, right?"

Derek shakes his head, "No, that's Laura's. Mine is 169-" Stiles' eyebrows raise up and tries to hide a smile behind a hand. "yeah, I know how it sounds."

They both chuckle at this and Derek feels the air leave his lungs at the sight.

"Oh, well, at least, you'll come tonight!" Stiles was close to bouncing on the balls of his feet with giddiness.

Derek feeling bold asks, "How come you've never asked me in person?"

The bouncing stops and instead he now looks nervous and his voice turns hesitant.

"I never got around to it?"

"Are you asking or tell--"

Stiles' hand on his shoulder stop his words from leaving his mouth, he honestly can't even remember them anyway. All his brain is registering right now is the warmth radiating from the touch, how big Stiles' hand is and how long his fingers are. He knows this, he's seen him flail them around all the time, but they're touching him right now.

"I'll see you tonight, big guy. I gotta run!"

Stiles slides his hand down to his elbow and quickly turns away to leave. A shiver runs up his arm so strongly he has to bring it up and card his finger through his dark hair to let the feeling settle and catch his breath, suddenly feeling winded. Inside he's overwhelmed with joy at the fact that he managed to have a decent conversation with Stiles while in the outside he jumps in fear at Erica's sudden appearance beside him.

"Oh my God, were you actually talking to Stilinski and did he just called you big guy?"

Leave it to her to make it sound bigger than it needs to be.

"Shut up, Erica." He registers what she said about the odd nickname and looks down at his body. "Do you think I should work out more? Maybe three times a week isn't enough."

Erica snorts obnoxiously, "I'm pretty sure he didn't mean big as in obese, but big as in buff. Do you not own a mirror, or better yet, need glasses? Ever since you started lifting weights last summer you've gotten bulky. Almost as much as my main man, Boyd."

She winks at him then starts staring him up and down suggestively.

"Don't look at me like that, E. You know it creeps me out. Go look for Boyd."

\----

"Scott! Scotty boy! He's coming tonight!"

Stiles excitedly crashes down on his seat next to Scott, thankfully their teacher is not there yet, so he has a few minutes to happily freak out about his small achievement.

Approach target and engage in friendly conversation: Mission Complete. Wow, he really needs to tone down the amount of time he plays video games. He wonders if Derek has a PS4? Would he like Assasin's Creed or Call of Duty? Or, is he more of a classics kind of guy?

"Who? Oh, you mean _him!_  So, it's finally happening?" Scott brings his fist up to bump and Stiles reciprocates.

"Yeah, buddy. I make my move tonight. No more set backs!"

So far, the failed attempts to approach Derek weren't noticeable enough to be embarrassing, but tonight will be very public. He can't screw this chance up.

"What are you guys so hyped over?" Allison's voice floats in from behind Scott's seat.

"Ally A! You gotta come over to my house and help me pick out an outfit for tonight. I want to wear something that says 'dude, I can't wait to share spit with you, but also, can we talk about your Tumblr being filled with Stucky and how much I love them too?'."

Allison wide-eyes him like he was crazy, which he is used to. "I think Lydia would better understand that."

"No way, the last time she dressed me up she got me on jeans so tight my balls got numb. Is there a lady version for loss of ball feeling? Maybe the--"

"I'll come over, now stop!"

"Good call."

Scott leans over and whispers to Stiles, "What were you gonna say?"

Stiles smiles wickedly and whispers back, "The--"

"No." Allison throws an eraser at the back of his head with unnecessary force, which damn.

Now that he remembers something he shoves Scott's shoulder a bit and glares.

"By the way, bro, I'm never sending you in for recon ever again."

"What did I do wrong?" Scott's reacts affronted.

"The 264 locker belongs to Derek's sister, not him! I'm so glad I chicken out about leaving that awful haiku I wrote about his eyebrows."

He wrote it after failed attempt numero tres, which he'd rather not think of ever again. Please and thank you, back to you Scotty.

"But, I see him using it all the time!"

Stiles has always thought how much Scott looks like a puppy when confused and whiny. It's his dad's fault really. When he was younger and asked for a dog his dad response was, _'You already have Scott, kiddo.'_ Since then Stiles can't help the urge to smile every time Scott reminds him of one.

"Is an honest mistake, really." Allison chimes in. "The twins have lockers on opposite sides of the school and I guess they share theirs. They do have the same books, you know."

Stiles nods, "Makes sense. No wonder we've seen Laura at most of Lydia's parties and never him, she's gotten all the invites."

"How do you write something about eyebrows?" Scott still looks confused, but a smile starts creeping at the edge of his lips. It's his _'Only you, Stiles'_ face, Stiles knows it well. His dad has one too.

Stiles leans back on his seat with a dreamy expression marring his face as he breezily says, "They have a life to them that you wouldn't understand, Scotty."

Allison nods and taps Scott on the shoulder, "They are very expressive."

Scott looks between them like they are crazy and finally releases that laughter he was holding in.

"You guys are weird."

"You love us." Stiles and Allison say in unison before sharing a fist bump of their own.

\----

"Dude, you're starting to make me nervous and I don't even have a set goal tonight besides having fun with my friends and my girl. Just, chill. He'll come."

He nods at Scott and tries to stop fidgeting. It's almost ten and Derek hasn't shown up at the party. He got excited when he saw Erica and Boyd dancing in the middle of the room and Isaac talking with Danny by the stairs, but so far he hasn't seen or heard about Derek at all.

"All his friends are here already, man. I don't think he's coming."

He plays with the condensation building up over his beer bottle while eyeing his partying classmates.

"It's still early, be cool. But, don't have any more beers. Here drink a coke." Scoot takes his beer bottle, it was only his second one, but Scott knows he is a light weight and changes it for a soda can. "You don't wanna be drunk when he finally shows up."

"Right. Thanks, bro. I'm gonna mingle a bit, see you later."

He wanders around the house admiring Lydia's Christmas decorations and the impressive tree she had set up in the dining room. The house wasn't exactly packed, but there were enough people scattered in every corner and seating area. One thing he's always liked about her parties were that they never got too crazy and his dad never had to crash one.

If someone dared stirred anything up they had to deal with Lydia's wrath. But, the music was good, the food was awesome and the ambiance was friendly. All that was missing to make it the best night yet was one shy handsome senior to show up and sweep Stiles of his feet. Or Stiles to sweep him, whichever ends up with them together by tonight.

Stiles heads out to the front porch hoping to catch some fresh air and maybe scan the cars parked outside, maybe see a familiar chiseled face with drool worthy cheekbones and a jawline he'd like to trace with his tongue. Yup, definitely no more beers for him.

As his eyes peer over the parked cars he sees Laura's Camaro parked down the street and leaning on it was Derek with his arms crossed. His excitement gets shut down when he notices who he's with. Jennifer Blake had her hand on Derek's forearm giggling and obviously flirting with him. He'd heard she had her eye on another senior after her college girlfriend dumped her, he just never thought it'd be Derek.

He feels disappointment churning in his gut. There's no way he can compete with one of the prettiest girls in school and everyone knows she always gets whatever she wants. Judging, by the way Derek doesn't exactly push her away, it's clear she already has him.

Stiles angrily crushes the empty soda can and throws it in a nearby trashcan before turning around to enter the house and get away from the scene. Just when he was about to enter another person comes out and bumps into him.

"Oh, sorry. Didn't see you there." He apologizes to the familiar tall curly haired guy.

"That's alright. I just," Isaac stops talking when he catches sight of something behind Stiles, "oh crap."

"Everything ok?"

Stiles has never seen Isaac get so worked up, maybe he likes Jennifer? No, he's pretty sure the guy is into Danny.

"Derek really needs to stop being so damn nice and just tell her to fuck off," he shakes his head exasperated.

"He doesn't like her?" Stiles asks hoping he's not sounding as desperate as he thinks.

"Hell no, she's always flirting with him and it doesn't matter how many times Derek rejects her, she keeps at it. If Erica sees this she'll cut that bitch. I better go save him."

I grab him by the shoulder to stop him from heading over there, "Don't worry, I've got this."

He looks unsure and says, "You sure, Stilinski?"

"Yeah, man. I'm sure."

Stiles has got this in the bag. This is what he needed to up his game and face his insecurities straight on.

\----

Derek was really getting fed up with this.

First, Cora kept vetoing his choice of attire for the party.

 _"Is a Martin party, not Walmart, Derek! God!"_  
  
Second, thanks to her he missed getting a ride with Boyd.

Lastly, he had to beg Laura to let him use the Camaro, which shouldn't be so damn hard.

_"I have a date and he drives a Prius, Derek. I'm not getting in that tiny thing when I have a Camaro."_

It took some light begging and paying her off to finally get the keys. He was so damn late already.

Surprisingly, once he reached the house he found a parking spot not too far away. But of course, fate has it out for him. There walking towards him was Jennifer.

Like him, she's a senior at the school and they annoyingly share a few classes together. Classes he usually spends warding off her heated glances and inappropriate innuendos. Ever since her massive break up with Kali, who was a year ahead of them, last year she now tends to get fixated on people. Unfortunately, this last two months has been him.

He has politely rejected her numerous times, but it's like every time it spurs her on even more.

"Come on, Derek. All I'm asking is one teeny date. I promise I'll make it very -"

"I highly doubt that'll be possible, Blake."

It takes everything in him not to jump at Stiles sudden appearance and even more so at hearing the tone of his voice towards Jennifer. He's never heard him sound so cold, not even when he bickered back and forth with Whittemore. At least, he's glad it got Jennifer to stop touching him.

Jennifer looks at Stiles with annoyance clear in her face and tone of voice. Her girl-next-door flirty tone turns nasally bitchy.

"And why is that? Not that is any of your business."

If Derek thought Stiles being here, standing up to Jennifer for him, was surprising it's nothing compared to the feeling of Stiles' arm sliding itself around his waist with a firm grip.

"Because I'm pretty sure all his future dates will be with yours truly, so why don't you just go away now or I think Greenberg is available if you want a go with him."

Derek is too shocked at what he just heard come out of Stiles' mouth to react at all. He just stood there trying to memorize the feel of Stiles's arm around him, of the warmth radiating off him and the soft spicy scent of his cologne, it was all overwhelming his senses.

"Oh, please. Like Derek would ever choose you over me."

Jennifer releases a squawk of astonishment after her ridiculous assumption and Derek saw red. He threw his arm around Stiles' shoulder and glared fiercely at her.

"I already have. I've told you far too many times I'm not interested in you, Blake."

She stood rigid, surprised at Derek's tone of voice and demeanor. Stiles too was frozen beside him, waiting.

He continued, "And it's not only because you're a manipulative bitch, but also because you have the wrong set of bits in your pants." He feels Stiles shaking with inner laughter on his side.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, relaxing her posture as she says, "Whatever, I just wanted to make Kali jealous anyway." She flicked her hair back and walked away from them and the house.

Stiles was the first to move of them two. He slowly let go of Derek's waist and stepped away from under his embrace shyly.

"I'm sorry if I overstepped. Isaac told me your issue with her and I just acted without thinking. A friend of mine once had a stalker who took many pictures of her without her permission and things got ugly for awhile. I just didn't want anything like that to happened to you."

"I don't mind. Thanks a lot, really."

The side of his body that Stiles had heated was going cold and Derek didn't like it one bit.

"You're very welcome. Party?" Stiles gestures back to the house and Derek nods.

They walked side by side towards the house and Derek wasn't sure how to continue talking so just settled for the first thing that came to mind.

"Oh yeah, sorry I'm late. Laura was being stubborn about giving me the keys to the car."

"I would too if I had that beauty." Stiles chuckled and pointed back to the car.

"Technically, it belongs to both of us but I don't go out much so she gets to use it more."

"What did you had to do to make her give up the keys?"

"She didn't, I had to hotwire it."

Derek had no idea where that came from, Stiles makes him nervous, alright? He looks so good too, with his slim khaki jeans and red cardigan sweater over a white t-shirt. He feels grateful Cora convinced him to switch his maroon henley for a deep green button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and pair it with a light gray vest he didn't even know he owned. Also, she let him wear his favorite dark jeans and leather boots.

"What? Are you serious? Dude, that's like..." Stiles laughs with his whole body, head tilted up, throat exposed and shoulders shaking.

"Gonna hand me over to your dad?"

Everyone knows Stiles' dad is the town Sheriff, not many Stilinskis walking about in Beacon Hills.

"No way, you gotta share your skills with me. I'm good at lock picking, but I've never been much good with cars."

Derek stops walking in surprise, their already in the front porch of the house. He could hear the music through the walls and also chatter behind the door.

"You can pick locks? I was just joking about the hotwiring, I just gave her a week worth of gas money. Maybe _I_ should call your dad." Derek says jokingly at the end though it might of sound flirty too.

"Oh my God, I totally believed you, jerk. Also, no talking about my dad when I'm trying to flirt with you." Stiles' face flushed with laughter freezes at the recognition of his words.

"You're what?" Derek manages to squeak out while holding in the sudden wave of excitement that overtakes him.

Stiles visibly gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing. He fidgets his hands with a button on his cardigan and his feet shuffle the way he does when nervous. The blush that creeps up his neck and settles on his cheeks it's truly adorable paired with his wide doe eyes.

"I...uh, I said, umm. I've got nothing." He releases a nervous giggle and bites his lip. That bite does things to Derek.

He looks up trying to divert his eyes from Stiles' lips to try and think of a response when he sees it. There in the wooden beam of the porch ceiling, hanging right in the middle above them was a Christmas wreath with a mistletoe hanging right in the center of it. If that is not a sign right out of a Hallmark movie, let lighting strike him this instant. He gives it two seconds before taking a step forward to Stiles.

"Stiles?" Derek smiles at the nervousness in Stiles demeanor, but also because of the small glint of happiness in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

Derek leans to whisper in his ear, "Look up."

He sees out of the corner of his eye Stiles looking up and a wide smile breaking out.

Stiles whispers back, "Well, I'll be damned."

Derek leans back enough for them to see each others faces fully, but doesn't step back. He reaches up a hand to curl a finger under Stiles' chin and rests the other on the younger man's waist. Stiles carefully grips Derek's hips with both hands in return and they stand there gazing and sharing a breath, feeling a cold breeze surround them. They shiver in unison, but neither one believes is because of the weather.

Derek looks between Stiles' eyes and his lips simultaneously, "Do you mind if I...?"

"Is this all mistletoe magic or are you really feeling this too?" Stiles' voice is soft and vulnerable, but his grip on his hips is strong and sure.

Derek wants to let Stiles know that this is real. Is not the conveniently located mistletoe, or gratitude for facing Jennifer or any ridiculous superficial notion. It's...

"Your meatloaf joke was god awful, but the way you can't get through it is really funny and I think is adorable."

Stiles looks at him in wonder before replying, "You're my Tumblr soulmate."

"Your Instagram is _obscene_." Derek smiles widely and feels the blood under his cheeks and his ears get hot with a bit of embarrassment.

"I find your bunny teeth adorable."

"Your moles distract me."

"Would you two idiots kiss already?"A female voice shrieks from inside the house followed by a male hooting. "Lay it on him, Stiles!"

They both turn their heads towards the house and see the door was propped open with their friends smiling faces staring right at them.

They both exclaim at the same time, "What the-" "Erica!"

Lydia, ever the lovely lady appears from inside the crowd, waves her hand for them to continue and promptly shuts the door giving them their privacy again.

Derek moves the hand that had Stiles by the chin to his shoulder and hide his face on Stiles' other shoulder.

"Dear Santa," Derek's voice was slightly muffled as he says, "if you are real, please all I ask for this year is new friends."

Stiles whispers in his ear, "How about a new boyfriend instead?"

Derek looks up at that, "Best gift ever."

The following kiss is something that years later they still like to talk about all the time. Derek wrote a poem about it in one of his published works and Stiles makes sure to take a picture of them standing under a mistletoe every Christmas making it one of their favorite traditions.

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky ending, I know, but I'm going away for a couple of days and if I didn't post this now I'm sure I would never do it. Hopefully, I'll edit it late, but no promises.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and remember that kudos and comments are appreciated!
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
